


Edelwiess

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Modern Era, Single Dad Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, The Sound of Music AU, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, in which the author might make this a longer fic at a later time, mentioned side characters: Phasma, the knights of ren are his adopted children ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: Captain Kylo Ren hires Rey, a postulant from the local abbey to be a governess for his adoptive children. As time goes on, music grows in the Ren household and the Captain and Rey must choose: love or duty?





	Edelwiess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> Jeeno mentioned in her prompts that the Sound of Music was her favorite movie and, well. This happened. 
> 
> It was all my restraint to keep it from becoming a chapter fic and honestly, it still might if I get enough encouragement from this XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 

 

“Phasma.” The tall blonde turns and waits for the next words to come from Captain Kylo Ren. His fiancé stands there impeccable in her evening gown, only the finest from the tailors in Vienna for the Baroness, and the dark navy blue flowed over her skin like silk, draping over her muscled form. 

“Don’t wait for me. I’ll be just a minute,” he says as he stands in the doorway.

“Of course, Kylo,” she hums in that perfectly crisp voice of hers. His breath leaves him as she walks away, an inhale he didn’t realize he held in. She would be fine without him, he knew… Phasma was beautiful, intimidating, capable — much like himself. Perhaps why they always looked at each other like they were supposed to be together: there were none others like them, no one else who would look as perfect standing next to him in his officer’s uniform. She was, on all accounts, his perfect match. 

But there was the most definitely not insignificant matter of the woman who waited behind him, who most probably didn’t know he existed or that she had catapulted herself into his orbit and he was unable to break free of her. 

Taking a deep breath, Kylo turned away from the party within his house and opened the door.  The governess was out on the porch, standing out in the starlit sky. She wore a simple soft blue gown that seemed to shimmer in the summer night. 

She looks much more than the governess sent from the local abbey to take care of his children. Perhaps that is why his mouth is dry, why whatever words he had initially had vanished and he was left with nothing else but the sight of her. 

“Captain.” Rey stands when his footsteps reach her hears. 

“Rey…” He starts but then falters when he loses his footing and falls into her eyes. He clears his throat, attempting to banish that vulnerability that came in his tone as he said her name. He swallowed and glanced away.  “You’ve done well, with my… children.” 

Inside the laughter of his adopted children reach his ears and a part of him wants to smile, wants to join them, wants to see those smiles for himself. Phasma and Hux called them the Knights of Ren in jest as he ran his home with militant precision. But that was before...

“There hasn’t been laughter in this house for far too long,” Rey comments. Warmth blossoms in his chest, constricting around his heart until he could no longer breath; her boldness that once infuriated him now threatens to endear her to him. Her frankness a breath of fresh air in a home where everyone ran away from him with their tails between their legs. “Your children are good children, they only want to please you.”

“And what about you?” The question comes pointed and surprising, even to him, even as he takes in her response: the way she stiffens and slowly turns to face him completely, her face blank but determined — the expression he assumes gave the Mother Abbess many a migraine in Rey’s time as a postulant. 

“What about me, Captain?” She replies as if daring him to answer his own question. Everything she’d done the past few months were not for him, even if it brought him a benefit. The light in his home, the laughter of his children — smiles he hadn’t seen or thought he could be capable of coming back to him again. All from her — but not because of him. 

“Ben,” he corrects.

The name slips from his lips, gone before he could take it back — not that he would, not for the way that that her eyes widen, and her lips part as she takes his name and keeps it safe. 

“Ben,” she repeats quietly and any hesitancy he had about it at one point — an engaged man engaging with his children’s governess — he would do it all again to hear it from her lips. “I think it suits you.”

“You’re in agreement with my mother on that.” Again he stares out into empty space, wondering what possessed him to speak of her. His hands start to shake as he rests them in his pocket to hide the tremors. 

Rey smiles demurely. “She sounds like an amazing woman.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t met her yet, but she’s been talking about wanting to see the children, so I’m sure you will get the chance before long.” Kylo didn’t mention how Phasma had threatened to leave, how General Snoke would withdraw support of his commission if he got in touch with his mother again. 

But if Rey wants to meet her… 

She glances over her shoulder, the long curve of her neck arching as she turns toward the sound of music from the party inside. Kylo stills. She is beautiful. He’d known that — always known that — but decided to play blind for his own sanity’s sake. But out here he had no such defenses, not against the way the lamplight splayed on her freckled skin, how her brown hair was coiled loose and falling softly around her face. Full pink lips parted with delight and her eyes shined. She was the opposite of Phasma in every possible way and that was a zero-sum game, in Rey’s favor.

Inside they started a waltz — one of the older kind and Kylo glanced over his shoulder as Rey looked in with longing. Phasma danced with Hux, her statue practically sweeping him across the dance floor. Kylo nearly grinned at the sight. 

“Miss Rey.”

“Oh, no Captain, I couldn’t—“

He does nothing, says nothing, but a blush rises in her cheeks as she glances away and murmurs his name again. “I’m sorry, Ben. I’m not sure if I should…”

“This is my house. This is my party. And I wouldn't want you to feel slighted.”

“You couldn’t possibly do that to me.”

“I don’t want to,” he says, suddenly aware of how his voice wavers, how his stature falls around her, how he wants those walls to crumble. “But please. I insist.”

He holds out a hand. Rey glances from his hand to him, before pressing her lips into the most precious line. She takes it and they dance. 

It’s one both of them know. And they fall into the roles effortlessly. He leads and she follows, not a second behind. She knows where he will take her, as if her bones were made for such an act, for such a place at his side. And when she spins, she lights up the night, her smile on display for only him to see.

Together they move in time with the music, swaying along for the crescendos and falling apart at the diminuendo. Their feet move together, her gown swirling around them both, dancing them both in light blue light. 

And when the band swells at the song’s end, he pulls her close and the world falls still. The band is quiet, inside the patrons applaud, but out here in the summer night air, it’s just him and Rey. They both breath heavily, her breath warm on his cheek, her soft brown eyes light and easy. He stays there and her with him. She’s warm against him, fitting perfectly into the curve of his chest, her hip snug against his. Perfect, beautiful, the sun and moon and stars in his sky. 

Their breaths came fast and heavy, their chests heaving close together. And then their eyes met. His hand dropped hers and fell softly, gently, caressing her cheek with the backside of his knuckles. 

“Rey.” Her name comes out, his voice hoarse with desperation. She leans into him, just enough for him to feel her fully; to be able to imagine the soft fullness of her breasts, small enough that he wonders if he could fit one in the palm of his hand; what it might be like to pull her closer and closer until there was no space left between them; what it might be like to take those lips and kiss them, to feel them part beneath him, her hands on his skin and—

“Ben…” 

They stay there for a moment, lips parted and eyes wide, both of them caught in the other as the weight of the rules they were about to break fell on them. And he would break them for her, oh how he would break the world for her.  He’d captained ships and slaughtered the enemy without a second thought. He’d do it all for Rey if she but asked. 

But she’d promised herself to another. A God he wasn’t quite sure existed, or in what capacity it related to him, at least not anymore. And to be with him would mean to break her vows, to go against her teachings, her dedications. 

“I should go, Captain.” She gives him the decency of meeting his gaze, letting him see what might be tears in her soft, sweet eyes.  _ Stay, _ he wants to beg her,  _  stay with me and be at my side _ . 

But if he were to speak, he doesn’t know if any words would come out. Instead, he stands still, and lets her back away, lets her break away from him — from them. 

“I know,” Kylo says. He doesn’t stop her as she turns and all but runs away, her gown rustling on the stone steps as she rushes back inside, away from him. 

He turns back to the night sky and stares at the stars, trying not to wonder why if felt like she took the one part of his heart that could feel joy with her.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
